


Twisted Games

by ETNMystic, TableApps



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableApps/pseuds/TableApps
Summary: 26 Murders.25 Weeks.24 Hours Each Day.23 Secrets3 Investigators2 Lovers1 Fatal Flaw In EachEveryone Is A SuspectWhen Matthew Patrick and Safiya Nygaard pair up with Eva Gutowski to end these twisted games, they soon learn the real price of being heroes in this town.
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, Safiya Nygaard/Tyler Williams, The Big Game Hunter | Oli White & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & Everyone, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Bat and Mouse

So......what do we have here?" Safiya asked well flipping her notepad open.

"Shane Dawson, 28 years old, died from hemoptysis, the man over there said that Shane died within 15 minutes" Matt replied pointing at a mysterious man talking to Jael and Ryu .

"Wanna go talk to him?" Safiya asked

"You can, I think I'm gonna go to the lab to see what Steph can find from the body" Matt said

"Oh so that's your excuse to go see her okay then" Safiya replied

"No she could actually find something that is important to this investigation" Matt hissed

"Okay well damn like if you want to then go ahead I'm just saying your fianceé should be the least of your problems" Safiya clapped back"Honestly I sometimes really hate you Saf" Matt said grabbing his keys out of his pocket 

"But......" Safiya said 

"Your my fricking heart" Matt replied walking to the door

"Love you nerd" Safiya said

"Love you too Morticia" Matt replied opening the door and leaving.

Okay where do I begin Safiya thought looking around for anything she could find then she saw someone that looked familiar, she saw a girl with a beige hat and pink drench coat then she released who it was Eva?


	2. Say You'll Be There

Hey" Matt said kissing Stephanie's forehead

"Hi Matt" Steph replied grabbing a test tube

"Any updates?" He asked opening his notepad

"Well I thought we could use buttercream frosting for the cake instead of fondant because I know how much yo-" 

"I meant about the case Steph" He said watching the colour drain from Stephanie's cheeks

"Oh right well at first I thought Shane just had normal hemoptysis but I then found a certain poison used in cleaning supplies in the victims stomach and lungs meaning that whoever killed him must have been in the kitchen before dinner was served" She said

"Well looks like we have a crap ton of suspect's" Matt said jolting it down on his notepad he was about to walk out of the mourge until he turned around and looked at Steph

"By the way thanks for choosing buttercream frosting Steph" He said with a beaming smile

"Thanks, I love you" She said grabbing another test tube

"I love you too" he said rushing upstairs to the precincts second floor looking around for Safiya but instead finding Eva on her phone calling someone

"Come on Saf pick up" Eva mumbled biting her lip

"Eva are you okay?" Matt eagerly asked

"No Saf hasn't been been picking up I'm worried" Eva responded twirling her hair

"Oh god........."


	3. The Alcoholic

September 1st 1979

Matt and Eva were walking back and fourth in Matt's office while thoughts rushed through their heads  
Maybe she slept in

Maybe she lost track of time

Maybe she pulled an all nighter

Maybe she wanted the day off

Maybe she went for a coffee run

Maybe sh-

Just then Safiya rushed through the doors of Matt's office her hair all messed up and she had bags under her eyes before she could say anything Matt and Eva rushed to her hugging her like it was the last day they would see eachother.

"Saf are you okay" Eva asked with fear in her eyes

"Yeah I'm fine, just Matt's sister makes one hell of a Martini I couldn't stop myself" she said

"I get that Rosanna is a damn good bar tender but you can't just do that we were worried sick" Eva said with concern then looked at Matt

"Yeah you didn't even invite us" Matt snarked, Eva then lightly smacked his arm

"Dude, really? Remember the last time we went all together, we got so drunk we ha-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Matt cut Eva off as Jael walked in

"We have a suspect Patrick, Nygaard interrogate Gutowski, write everything they say got it?" Jael asked

"Got It" All three of them said at the same time walking to interrogation room C. Matt, Safiya and Eva walked in to find a very bored looking woman adjusting her jewelry. They all looked at each other and then looked back at the woman until she finally said

"Oh hello" she greeted the three of them

"Hello Miss. Brooks" Safiya said

"Call me Andrea I'm not an alien or something" She Chuckled

"Enough small talk, let's get down to business" Matt said sitting down

"Oh, Right" The woman replied figiting with her bracelets

"Okay what did you see?" Safyia asked glancing at Eva who already had her notepad opened  
"Well I went to Joey's house and we had some drinks, talked about our lives, then like 10 minutes later Shane was coughing blood up, after fifteen minutes, Eva you should know you were there" Andrea said 

Matt and Safyia looked at Eva the room was filled with dead silence until Matt spoke up and said "Eva let's talk outside, alone" He got out of his chair and Eva followed

"What the hell Eva! You were there! You could have told us!" Matt yelled

"I'm sorry I was scared I thought you would just overreact like your doing right now!" Eva hissed

"Eva your one of my best friends, you can't hide everything from Saf and I" Matt said crossing his arms

"Okay, Okay fine I did see some weirdo lady who was cleaning in the kitchen then dinner came, she came out with the drinks and-""Oh my god, It was the maid!" They said at the same time they rushed back to the interrogation room and looked at Andrea then Safiya

"So what did you guys talk about cause if this is about my Martini addiction I am not in the mo-" Eva and Matt cut Safiya off and pulled her out of the interrogation room

But before Matt left he quickly wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Andrea

"Call me if you have any info on Timothy DeLaGhetto" Matt said

"I will I promise" Andrea told 

Matt then he left the interrogation room and drove to Joey's estate were he found the maid walking out the door he looked at her and she tried to make a run for it but he managed to catch up and pin her to the ground 

"Sarah Hayes, your under arrest for the murder of Shane Dawson, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" 

"I did what I had to" Sarah said before being put in the back of a cop car 

Hours later Matt got a call from Andrea, he picked it up in an instant  
"Hello?" Matt said

"Hi Matt this is Andrea I want to talk to you about Tim"

"Okay, go ahead" he said picking up a notepad

"Okay, so Tim hired me to-" Andrea then screamed in horror

"Andrea? Andrea?!" Matt yelled but he didn't get a response all he heard was muffled screams then dead silence


	4. Go Fish

Matt had stayed up all night wondering what happened to Andrea burying himself in his work to get it out of his mind. He just wanted to know about Timothy DeLaGhetto, that's all he didn't know what would happen, he didn't want Andrea dead but if she did die he would find out why. 

Just then he got a call from Safyia

"Hello?" Matt asked

"Hey Matt you wanna come to Fatman Slim's, Eva and I have a bottle of beer with your name on it!" Safyia said with glee

"Oh what the hell maybe one" Matt said

"Yay! okay get here in 20 minutes your beer is getting warm" Safyia said

"See you in 20 Morticia" Matt replied

"See you soon Nerd" Then Safiya hung up 

Matt grabbed his jacket and rushed to Fatman Slim's as quickly as possible, maybe the alcohol would get his mind off of Andrea, he sighed and slowly opened the door seeing his sister Rosanna making some drinks for Eva and Safyia before he could go to the counter a young woman wearing a bronze jumpsuit and a red jacket walked towards him

"Hi" the woman said waving at him

"Um.....Hello?" Matt responded

"I don't believe we've properly met, I'm Teala Dunn, you know the woman who managed to get into the academy when she was 17" She bragged

"Oh yeah, your the one who took down three serial killers in a week!" Matt said

"Yeah finally someone admires my work!" Teala said

"Really? I'd expect you to be the talk of the precinct" Matt replied

"No, some guy who managed to solve this case with those two girls over there is the whole talk right now" Teala said pointing to Eva and Safyia

"Oh Uhm that guy is me" Matt regretfully said looking down at the floor

"Oh no I didn't mean it in a bad way I was actually very admired by that case" Teala said

"Oh uh thanks" Matt said

"Anyways I've got to go some cases need to be solved" Teala said walking out the door

Matt walked over to Eva and Safyia and immediately started talking about Andrea

"So I was about to figure out some dirt on Timothy DeLaGhetto but then my informant Andrea Brooks was either kidnapped or she died based on the screaming I heard on the phone" Matt said a he grabbed a beer

"Andrea what?" His sister Rosanna asked

"She was kidnapped or she died" Matt repeated

Just then they heard a loud scream come from the back of the bar

"What the? What the hell was that" Eva asked

"I don't know but I'm thinking we should check it out, Rosanna you stay here" Matt said

"Hell no I'm not staying here I'm going with you!" She said as she grabbed a flashlight

"But you cou-" Matt was about to say something when Safyia cut him off

"Just let her come" She said

"Ugh fine, but your staying with me" Matt said

"Whatever" Rosanna replied

They went to the back of the bar to find a woman with a pink dress on crying in the corner and to her right there was three bodies lying on the floor one was Andrea one was a Gambler and the other was a famous Jazz singer all with gunshot wounds on their head and a note attached

"I'll even kill my closest friends to make sure I'm safe Timothy DeLaGhetto" Safiya reading the not

e"Shit! What the hell is wrong with him" Matt said looking down at their bodies

"Anyways one of them is alive" Eva said pointing a the girl crying in the corner

Rosanna rushed over and rubbed the girls back "Hey it's okay it's okay" she reassured

The girl turned around and said "I just came here for my shift and found them all dead" she said crying into Rosannas shoulder

"Wait wait wait what's your name?" Eva asked crossing her arms"Ni- Nikita, Nikita Dragun" she snuffuled out


	5. Show Me Going

The aftermath of the triple homicide was terrifying to the three of them, they were so close to ending Timothy DeLaGhetto for good, one more month they say to Joey one more warrant, one more drug search but they always came up empty, they just needed something, anything to get that sick bastard behind bars but they wouldn't find anything they just sat all around Matt's desk looking at old files

"Fuck this, we can't find anything, and I can barely see anything it's so blurry" Safyia groaned

"That's because your too hungover you thought it'd be a bright idea to have an entire wine cooler" Eva snarked

"Hey, wine coolers are amazing, you always have some" Safyia said

"Yeah but that's once a week not once a day like you Saf" Eva clapped back

"Ya know if you weren't my best friend I'd punch you in the face so hard" Safyia addmited 

"Okay the only thing that's gonna stop you guys from fighting is some coffee so I'll go get some" Matt said leaving his office

"True" Eva muttered

"Hey, look at that guy over there he's kinda cute" Safyia said

"Well if he's so hot ask him out" Eva said crossing her arms

"Okay" Safyia confidently said stumbling out of her chair Safyia walked to the man and started speaking

"Hi uhm your really cute would you like to go out some time?" Safyia asked

"Well I would love to but I didn't get your name" The man said

"Oh I'm Safyia and you are?" 

"Tyler, Tyler Williams I'm the civilian consultant the one who joint's down complaints " He said shaking her hand

"Wait so that's a yes?" She asked 

"Yeah" He responded 

"Sweet" She said walking back to Matt's office and saw Eva, Joey, Jael, Ryu and Andrea (R) toying with a radio 

"What are you doing?"

She asked "Theres an active shooter situation downtown so we're tuning in" Tyler said

"Hanna 2892 Show Me Going" "Hagg 9645 Show Me Going" "Monegeau 9821 Show me going" "Wassabi 8967 Show Me Going" "Koshy 9617 Show Me Going" 

"What are they saying Captain?" Safyia asked 

"There last name, badge number and show me going" Joey responded

"Wait what does that mean?" Safyia asked

"Show me going basically means I'm near by and I'm going to deal with the situation" Andrea Said 

"Wait so they are saying their there and their going to deal with the shooter" Safyia Asked

"Pretty much" Eva said Just than a familiar voice came on the radio

"Patrick 8633 Show Me Going"

"Wait did it just say Patrick 8633 or am I just fucked up?" Safyia said

"No 8633 is-" Eva was then cut off

"Matthews number, Matthew's there" Joey said


End file.
